


Ride the Wild Wind

by epherians



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Developing Relationship, Driving, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rating May Change, Road Trips, Singing, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: Brian and Roger go on a spontaneous road trip to escape life, but perhaps the real journey is the feelings they'll discover along the way.





	Ride the Wild Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So while I’m working on some other WIPs for these lovely boys, here’s an idea that I’m gonna write as spontaneously as the trip they’re taking! I’m trying not to think too hard about planning and just focus on getting words down. Hope you’ll enjoy the ride!

“Do you just want to go somewhere?” Roger had asked, and Brian wondered if it would be a good idea. They were coming home after a long night with nothing but a sloughfest of a week ahead to excite them. The thought struck Roger, because of course he was driving, and when Roger was in a car that was when he got the most profound, life-changing ideas. (Except watching _Christine_ , that movie was terrifying even for the self-professed car lover.)

Brian asked his friend, “Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere,” Roger replied. “I just don't want to go back to the boring routine again tomorrow. I feel like taking the nearest motorway and keep going to God knows where.” He said it all offhand, expecting the sensible Brian May to perish the notion. Oddly enough, and maybe because of the late evening weary, he didn't seem opposed to the idea. It was late at night and the possibilities were as endless as the road ahead.

“I’m honored you want to take me along,” Brian said, amused. “Well, if you’re serious about hitting the open road, I don't mind—as long as we stop by home and pack first.”

Immediately, Roger deflated. “Come on, Bri! What part of ‘spontaneous road trip’ aren't you getting here!?”

“I need to be Mum for this one,” the guitarist rolled his eyes to explain. “Right now we need at least some clothes and essentials packed, so we’re not entirely helpless if we get stranded somewhere. We’ll sleep now and get an early start in the morning—would you be all right with that?”

Roger asked matter-of-factly, “How do I know you won't change your mind in the morning?”

“Because I'm still thinking it’s a good idea to leave without telling the others.” Brian had a small smile to himself when he said this, and normally Brian was not the type to make such decisions of whimsy. The unknown was still the greater part of spontaneity, and right now he wanted to live like his age and just go wherever the flow of this journey would take them. “We won't be gone forever,” he processed, “but I'd like to leave some of those boggier things up with the wind.”

“In the lap of the gods, perhaps?” Roger quoted. “Or even the stars?”

“The stars will be plentiful and kind to us, I hope!” Brian said, knowing what he’d especially be looking forward to on this kind of trip. “We’ll have plenty of nights to see them up ahead, but right now I just want to make sure we’re prepared before we go.”

“Righto, sleep and set off on the good foot.”

They came home to pack just enough to live on the road with but not too much like a typical holiday. Roger had honestly thought about just getting in the car right after he had his things, but he would take Brian’s caution on this one because they needed to be rested if they were driving for hours on end. When they woke in the early morning, it was still dark out, leaving enough time to head on down to the car and let Roger take the honors of starting them off.

They would let Freddie and John know if and when promptly asked. But for now, it was Roger and Brian getting in the car and setting off at dawn to anywhere the wanderlust would go.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback would be appreciated! Thank you so much!


End file.
